My Dragon and I
by zxzxz1234
Summary: The name says most of it but basically I get a dragon like in eragon and the powers to go with it.  No i will not be meeting with any of the characters.


Disclaimer: Just to be clear, I do not own Eragon or Harry Potter, but I do sincerely thank both authors for without them this story would not be possible.

My story begins on a Saturday night in mid-summer. I have finally got my bed back and my dog is in the garage (we don't use the garage except for storage). Well, an embarrassing bit about my life is that I sleep with a stuffed animal, but then again I know several people my age who do too. But, my stuffed animal is different; for mine is a robotic Norbert (the dragon from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_) and I decided it was a female and named it Noriana, Nori for short. On that night I was feeling very lonely, so I made the wish "Nori, I wish you were like Saphira from _Eragon_, only that you are about my size." And with that I fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of my alarm-clock (I like to keep my school schedule) and I got up and turned it off. But then I heard a rustling behind me that made me jump. I slowly turned around and to my surprise I see a green dragon looking at me. _I wonder if that's Nori?_, I thought, then I heard a voice in my head say, _well yeah, Ray, it's me, don't you recognize me? _This of course startled me, but I quickly recovered and moved forward to hug her, with my arms draped over her neck and her head rested on my shoulder.

Just then I got an idea, _Eragon was able to use magic because of Saphira, maybe I can too. _So then I searched my mind, and I find a barrier. I push at it with my consciousness and it broke, then I felt this overwhelming power. I directed the power at a piece of crumpled up paper on my floor, "BRISINGR!" But nothing happened, "Well then how about Latin, INCENDIA!" I yelled and it burst into flames. I quickly got my blanket and threw it on the fire, smothering it. But after that I felt dizzy so I sat down, _careful Ray, if you use too much energy you could die, _warned Nori, "I know, I know"_, _I said casually. After that I went and took a shower (my room is down in the basement and the shower is just a few feet over so I don't have to worry about my mom or step dad coming down)

When I got out of the shower and got dressed, I said to Nori "I'll be right back", and then I went up stairs and grabbed an unopened package of roast beef lunchmeat from the refrigerator. But when I grabbed the meat the package made a bit of noise and my two other dogs Kearra (a Lhasa apso) and Malibu (a Shi Tzu) started barking. "Kearra, Malibu, shut up!" I whispered loudly, after that they both were quiet. Next, I went back down and I opened the pack of meat and ate two slices, when I reached my room I set the meat in front of Nori and said "Here, you must be hungry". _Thanks Ray, I am rather hungry, _She said, and she wolfed it down without another word.

After about an hour of talking with her, Nori says that she hears someone getting up. Of course, I have to go check to see who it is, so I go upstairs. I find out that it's my mom and she was reclining on the couch, I slowly walked over to her and said, "Mom, I've got something I want to show you, could you please sit up and please don't panic." "What is it" she asked questioningly, "Don't worry it's not bad" I said with mom still giving me a suspicious look and with that I went to get Nori. _Okay Nori, you can come up now_, I called to her from the basement doorway. _I don't know, she doesn't seem stable enough for me yet._ She said nervously. _Don't worry, it'll be okay, I should be able to calm her down,_ I said reassuringly. There was a pause, _Okay,_ was her reply. She slowly came up the stairs, and when she got to the top I put my hand at the base of her neck and led her out to the living room. My mom was watching for me carefully. When Nori and I came around the corner she lifted a hand to her mouth and said, "Oh my god, what is that, what is it doing in my house, and why does it look like your Norbert thing?!" She was obviously afraid, so I carefully and calmly said "that's because it _is_ the Norbert thing, but her name is Nori, short for Noriana, and she can speak through telepathy." "Wait, it can talk?" she asked incredulously "_She_ can talk." I corrected, _go ahead,_ I told Nori. When I looked at her, I saw her shifting a bit as if bracing herself, and then she said, _hello, my name is Noriana and I hope that I didn't startle you too much, so what is your name?_ "My name is Marijane", said my mom. "You see, we can all be civilized" I said carefully.

Then I quickly got on to my mom's laptop and looked up something. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked. "Just looking something up real fast." I replied. When I was done I asked "Hey mom, could you repeat after me please?" "Why?" she asked "Because it's important that you do, so please." "Okay" she said "Here it goes, ego mos servo meus son's extraho specialis" I recited "Ego mos servo meus son's extraho specialis" she repeated. "Okay, thanks mom." I was about to leave when she predictably asked "Wait, what does it mean?" I answered "In Latin it means that you promise to not tell anyone about Nori, and by saying it in Latin it magically binds you to what you say."

Authors Notes:

Please review, this is my first story and I want to see what people think. Also any Ideas will help so feel free to give them.


End file.
